


Day 4: anything goes

by readbetweenthelions



Series: Kurotsukki Week [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Facials, M/M, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readbetweenthelions/pseuds/readbetweenthelions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>you said “anything” and i thought to myself “well, better make this as ridiculous as possible”. have an au where tsukishima is delivered a package for kuroo by mistake and then things get weird.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day 4: anything goes

**Author's Note:**

> you said “anything” and i thought to myself “well, better make this as ridiculous as possible”. have an au where tsukishima is delivered a package for kuroo by mistake and then things get weird.

There’s mail in his mailbox and a package sitting on his doormat when Tsukishima gets home from work. He hadn’t ordered anything. But then, his mom is always sending him care packages, even now that he’s an adult and out of college, living on his own, with a stable job. Tsukishima really can’t complain about them, though. They’re a nice surprise now and then. Tsukishima grabs the mail (most likely a bunch of junk mail, since he doesn’t often get _letters_ , but then, who does in this day and age?), scoops the package up under his arm, and unlocks the door of his apartment.

He sets the mail on the counter with his keys, and goes directly to the package. With a pair of kitchen scissors, he slices open the tape on the cardboard box. He wonders what it will be this time. Last time it had been cookies, though they’d gotten a bit crushed in transit. He could go for cookies, if he’s honest. He may have a steady job, but there isn’t much room in the budget for unnecessary sweets, all the same.

Tsukishima moves bubble wrap aside – and that’s interesting, bubble wrap, that it might be something breakable… or maybe just something to keep the cookies intact this time. However, what’s staring back at him out of the jumble of plastic bubbles is decidedly _not_ a package of cookies.

It’s something sleek and black and vaguely cone-shaped – well, more like a Christmas tree sort of shape, a cone a couple of inches in diameter at its widest, with a narrower sort of stem and then a wide base – and a long wire connecting it to a small remote control. That’s – well. Tsukishima knows enough to know what it is. A butt plug, without a doubt, and one that looks like it probably _vibrates_. This can’t be from his mother. It simply can’t be.

Tsukishima hadn’t bothered to check the label on the package before opening it, and he does so now. Ah, there’s the problem. It’s not addressed to him. Well, more accurately, it had been sent to this address, but to someone with a different name – Kuroo Tetsurou. Tsukishima has no idea who that is. Could be anyone.

Tsukishima opens the cardboard flaps of the box again, looking at the sex toy. It looks expensive, made of soft vinyl and looking discreet but intimidating. Whoever the person is that ordered this, they must be missing it. He should return it. It might not take too much searching to find an address, since he knows the person’s name.

A short search turns up a Kuroo Tetsurou at 2301 Pine Street. Well, that explains it. Tsukishima’s address is 231 Pine, with the same apartment number – 15B – as well. This Kuroo person must have mistyped and forgotten the 0 when he put in his address. What are the odds, he wonders, that a typo like that would actually get a package delivered?

Well. He should really return it, especially since he turned up an address for its rightful owner. He glances over at the package. He hisses through his teeth – he should definitely tape that back up. Then maybe he could play like he hadn’t opened it, didn’t know what was in it. At the very least, taping it back up might not be such a bad idea. He fetches some packing tape from somewhere and sets to work.

A short while later, Tsukishima puts his car in park in the parking lot of an apartment complex about two miles down the same road he lives on. Based on the directions from his GPS, this is the place. Tsukishima gathers up the package from his passenger seat and heads up the stairs to the apartment that shares almost the same number as Tsukishima’s own.

Tsukishima stands in front of the door of the apartment. He hesitates. It’s just that, well, he’s holding a very strange package. Tsukishima could have returned it to sender, he thinks. Could have brought it back to the post office, said there was no one at his address by that name. But it looked _expensive_ , and if Tsukishima had spent that kind of money on something, he’d want it returned. This isn’t that weird, really. He’ll just knock on the door. If Kuroo answers, he’ll apologize, and give him the package back. If not, he’ll just leave it on the doormat and no one will be the wiser. Tsukishima swallows and lifts his hand to rap his knuckles on the door.

There’s silence after Tsukishima knocks. As it stretches, Tsukishima figures this Kuroo person probably isn’t home after all. Tsukishima takes a steadying breath and begins to bend to set the package on the mat between his feet. Just then, there’s a click, the turning of the doorknob, and the door of the apartment opens. Tsukishima straightens to look its owner in the face.

The person who opens the door doesn’t look a thing like what Tsukishima had been expecting. He isn’t sure what he _had_ been expecting, though. He’s about Tsukishima’s height, maybe a few centimeters shorter, but his dark hair sticks up in the back and gives him an imposing sort of look. He’s fairly attractive, though. He’s lithe and with defined musculature, but not overly muscular, and with a well-proportioned face that features a pair of sharp, clever eyes. He stands with his arms crossed, looking down his nose at Tsukishima.

“Um, Kuroo? Tetsurou?” Tsukishima asks.

The man doesn’t reply to that, but Tsukishima is certain by his indifference that this is the person he’s looking for. “Who are you?” Kuroo asks. He looks skeptical, critical, like any moment he might slam the door in Tsukishima’s face.

“My name is Tsukishima,” Tsukishima responds, a little louder than he intends. “Uh, Kei. I had a package for you delivered to my place by mistake.” Why had he given his full name? It isn’t as if that mattered to the situation.

Kuroo glances down at the package in Tsukishima’s hands. “Oh?” he says. Kuroo’s gaze

“Here,” Tsukishima says. He holds out the box that had been under his arm.

“Thanks,” Kuroo says. He lifts it from Tsukishima’s hands. He’s looking a little too closely at the tape for Tsukishima’s liking. “You opened it, didn’t you?” he asks, locking his eyes on Tsukishima’s.

“I thought it was for me, so I opened it,” Tsukishima says hotly. Why is he so flustered? It’s not like him at all. It probably has something to do with knowing what’s in the package. It’s a little embarrassing, to say the least. “What else do you do with packages?”

“Didn’t bother reading the name on the box?”

“Well, no.”

“Hmm.”

There’s silence for a moment. It’s awkward in the most perfect sense of the word, all things considered.

“Does it bother you?” Kuroo says. “Knowing what’s in here, I mean.”

“Ah – ” Tsukishima starts. What do you say to that? Do you say _yes, of course it bothers me, I don’t need to know what kind of sex toys you use?_ Or do you say… “No. It doesn’t bother me.”

“Brave, aren’t you,” Kuroo says. “Well, thanks, Tsukishima Kei.” He steps back and starts to shut the door.

“Thanks,” Tsukishima blurts. He doesn’t know why he said that, really. Thanks for what? “And uh, sorry. About opening it.”

“Yeah,” Kuroo says. He shuts the door in earnest, leaving Tsukishima standing on his doormat, staring at the door blankly.

Well. That’s that. Tsukishima turns and heads back down the stairs to the parking lot.

***

It’s a couple of days before anything else happens. But when it does, it happens _hard_.

It comes in the form of a Facebook message, just a little blip from his laptop when he’s cooking dinner for himself after work. He checks the message without thinking.

_hey,_ it says. _you’re the Tsukishima Kei who returned my package aren’t you?_

The name at the top of the conversation is _Kuroo Tetsurou_.

Tsukishima panics a little, if he’s honest with himself. Why is this guy messaging him? Wasn’t it awkward enough to stand on Kuroo’s porch and hand him a box they both knew was filled with a sex toy? There shouldn’t be much more to say, after that kind of experience. What does he want? Tsukishima bends over the keyboard to type his response.

_Uhh, yeah. How did you find my facebook?_

_well you practically yelled your full name at me. it wasn’t hard._

Tsukishima remembers that, remembers introducing himself just a little louder than he’d intended. How embarrassing. The chat window bleeps again, indicating another message from Kuroo.

_i feel like i should thank you_

_let me buy you dinner._

Tsukishima had opened his mail, seen what was in that box, and now Kuroo wants to buy him dinner? By all accounts, it doesn’t make sense. And what do you say to that, anyway? Should Tsukishima accept? Kuroo had been an attractive guy, after all. And a sex toy like that could mean he’s interested in guys, if he enjoys having things in his – anyway, that’s not polite to think about. Tsukishima isn’t sure what he’d talk to Kuroo about on a date, if this is intended to be a date, but Tsukishima doesn’t exactly meet many people he’s interested in romantically anymore. It’s a weird way to meet, but maybe there’s something more to discover about Kuroo. It will definitely be weird, working backwards from knowing where he lives and what he’s into sexually to the kind of stuff people usually talk about on first dates, but…

_Sure_ , he replies.

_Friday at seven work for you?_

***

Tsukishima dresses nicely for the date, something a little fancier than what he wears to work but not strictly formal. If you were to ask him how he managed to go from composed and in full possession of himself at the beginning of the date to losing complete control of himself in Kuroo’s sheets by the end of it, he couldn’t really tell you.

“You didn’t need to buy me dinner, Kuroo,” Tsukishima had said, early on in the date.

“You should call me Tetsurou,” Kuroo said in response. “You’ve seen the kind of shit I spend my money on. I think we’re on a first name basis, here.”

“Tetsurou, then.”

Kuroo had grinned, a smile that wasn’t entirely innocent. They talked for most of the date, Kuroo telling him about what he does for a living and Tsukishima telling Kuroo the same about himself, talking about mutual interests and mutual hatreds, the standard fare of dates. It turns out that Kuroo is kind of an asshole, fond of teasing and jokes at others’ expense, but Tsukishima has found that those are the sorts of people he tends to go for anyway. When Kuroo kisses him outside the restaurant, Tsukishima finds he has no urge to resist. He supposes that’s where it really starts, that kiss.

As it stands now, however, Tsukishima is sitting naked on Kuroo’s bed, watching him strip off the last of his own clothing.

“I have an idea,” Kuroo says, standing between Tsukishima’s legs at the edge of the bed.

“Why don’t I like the sound of that?” Tsukishima responds.

Kuroo brushes his comment off. “You wanna see how that thing I bought works?”

Right. The sex toy, the vibrating butt plug he’d had to return to Kuroo. Tsukishima fights against the blush that threatens to rise to his cheeks. It’s not like he’s a _prude_ or anything. Anyway, it’s not like he’s not totally against the idea. Besides. Kuroo is one of those people you have a hard time saying no to, mostly because you sort of want to impress him for some reason, rather than because he forces you into things. Tsukishima nods.

That had definitely been the answer Kuroo wanted to hear. He breaks away from Tsukishima and digs in one of his drawers. He rummages for a while, then pulls out a bottle of lube, a condom, and the sleek, black butt plug. Tsukishima watches him as he opens the condom package and stretches the condom over the toy. Well, Kuroo isn’t exactly the nicest person in the world, but at least he’s _sanitary_.

Tsukishima is struck with the sudden realization that while he definitely knows what the thing is for in _theory_ , it’s quite another thing in _practice_. “I don’t know – I’m not sure how to – ” Tsukishima stammers.

“Sit on it,” Kuroo says simply. He squeezes lube onto the toy, then looks expectantly at Tsukishima.

Tsukishima still isn’t sure he knows the best way to do that, but he has to give it a shot. He clambers to kneel in the middle of Kuroo’s bed, and Kuroo moves to sit behind him. He positions the toy between Tsukishima’s legs, holds it still with a hand at the base of it, and kisses the skin of Tsukishima’s back to encourage him.

Tsukishima swallows against the excess of saliva in his mouth and sits back on his heels. Kuroo holds the toy steady, guiding it to push against Tsukishima’s hole. The tip of it slides in fairly easy, but the rest is going to take more work.

“Have you used this?” Tsukishima asks. It was a sudden curiosity, and maybe a little strange to ask at the moment – wondering if Kuroo’s had this inside him, like Tsukishima is about to. “Since you got it. Have you…?”

Kuroo snorts a little. “Of course I have. You don’t spend the kind of money I spent on this to just _not use it_.”

“And how much money was that?” Tsukishima asks.

“A lot. Take more of it, will you? I’m getting impatient.”

Steeling himself, Tsukishima lets himself relax and takes more of the toy in his ass. He lifts himself off it slightly several times, making it easier to force more in when he moves his hips down again.

“Wait,” Kuroo says. Tsukishima stops with the plug about halfway inside him, perhaps a little more. He glances back at Kuroo with a questioning look on his face. “Just wanted to enjoy the way you look right now, with your ass stretched out like that.”

“Didn’t you _just_ tell me to hurry up?” Tsukishima says. His voice is breathy and embarrassingly erotic. He should really try to maintain better control of himself, he thinks, even during something like this.

“Shut up.”

Kuroo has a hand on the base of the plug, and he moves it to push more into Tsukishima, opening him up wider. Tsukishima gasps at the suddenness of the stimulation, but he doesn’t find it unpleasant, despite the slight stinging feeling of stretching.

“M…M-more…” Tsukishima breathes.

“Sit back,” Kuroo commands. Tsukishima does his best; he spreads his legs farther apart to let himself sink lower to the bed, forcing himself down farther on the plug. It stretches him open wider as it tapers broader. He wants more, but isn’t sure he can take it…

Tsukishima forces the toy inside of himself slowly, eventually feeling the warm skin of Kuroo’s hand where it holds the plug in place against the cheeks of his ass. Finally, Tsukishima feels himself move past the widest part of the toy, letting the stretching feeling at his entrance mostly recede as he tightens around the much slimmer stem of the toy, but leaving him full inside and twitching with anticipation. The plug is as far inside him as it will go. Tsukishima lets his shoulders and expression go slack with relief, a sigh escaping his parted lips.

“Nice,” Kuroo says behind him. He adjusts the plug a little, moving it by the base, pushing it in just a little deeper and getting it to rest in a spot that is admittedly a little more comfortable.

“Hah…” Tsukishima breathes in response.

“Hands and knees,” Kuroo says. As he climbs off the bed, Tsukishima swallows. It’s one thing to have gotten the toy inside himself, but moving might be another matter entirely. All the same, Tsukishima slides his hands forward and bends low to the bed, then picks himself up and raises his ass in the air. The plug inside him shifts and rubs against his insides, and it’s a feeling that’s strange and a little uncomfortable, but once he’s on all fours and situated it disappears completely.

Kuroo kneels in front of Tsukishima, sitting back on his heels, his cock standing stiff from his lap. Huh. He’s hard like that from just watching Tsukishima push the toy into himself… Tsukishima reaches out and grips Kuroo’s thigh with one hand. He shuffles forward until he’s able to get his face over Kuroo’s cock.

“You look good,” Kuroo says. With a hand on Tsukishima’s chin, he turns Tsukishima’s face up so that he can lean down and push a kiss to Tsukishima’s lips. Tsukishima allows it for a moment, then breaks away. With a hand positioned to grip the base of Kuroo’s cock to steady it, Tsukishima wets his lips and wraps them around Kuroo.

Kuroo lets his head loll back to rest on his shoulders. “Ah…”

Tsukishima works his mouth around Kuroo’s cock, letting the head of it rub against the inside of his cheek and licking around it with an insistent tongue. When Tsukishima moves, he can feel the plug inside him like a reminder.

Kuroo’s breath comes hot and short, worked up as he is from Tsukishima sucking him off. He swallows and takes a deep, shuddering breath before he speaks.

“I’m going to turn it on now.”

Oh, right. It vibrates. The butt plug. Tsukishima had almost forgotten, as focused as he had been on fitting it in and then on the feeling of it fully inside him. He nods, then takes Kuroo’s cock in his mouth again. Kuroo’s fingers grab for the wire that extends from the toy, pulling the little remote towards him. Tsukishima should have known it was coming, but when the toy buzzes to life, it makes Tsukishima cry out.

“Ahh! _Hah_ , ah, Tetsurou, _mm_ , please… please…” he babbles. He isn’t certain what he’s begging for, but he feels urgency with his pleasure.

“Do you like it?” Kuroo asks. Tsukishima can feel Kuroo’s eyes on his face, but Tsukishima doesn’t bother to look up at him.

“Yes,” Tsukishima gasps. “Yes, if feels good, if feels so good, I want… _I want_ …”

Kuroo leans over Tsukishima, reaching to push the plug in farther, pushing until the base of it is flush to his entrance. Tsukishima moans, feeling the vibrations deep inside himself. Kuroo sits back and lets Tsukishima have access to suck his cock once more.

Tsukishima goes at it mindlessly, all thoughts driven from his head with the buzzing against sensitive spots inside him. He sucks Kuroo’s cock diligently but mostly on instinct, letting his tongue run sloppy over the head and down the shaft and pausing now and then to suck gently at Kuroo’s balls. Kuroo grips strongly at the short hair at the back of Tsukishima’s head with one hand, and with the other he strokes Tsukishima’s skin. He runs his hands down Tsukishima’s neck, over his shoulders, down his back as far as he can reach and then back up, traces his biceps and collarbone, and finally brings his fingers to rub at one of Tsukishima’s nipples. Tsukishima moans hard in response to this, voice muffled around Kuroo’s dick.

“You should move a little,” Kuroo says. “You’ll feel it more if you move.”

Tsukishima brings his mouth away from Kuroo’s cock, swallowing saliva and pre-cum. Slowly, he sways his hips back and forth, letting the plug shift and rub at different places inside him. “Hah, ahh…” he pants, feeling the warm tingle of new stimulation shiver up his spine.

“Isn’t that better?”

Tsukishima nods, past the point of words entirely. With each shift of his weight, the toy inside him brushes across his prostate, the vibrations and rubbing enough to have his cock hard and leaking pre-cum already.

“You can touch yourself, if you want to,” Kuroo says.

“Not going to…” Tsukishima murmurs.

“Why not?”

“…Don’t wanna come yet…”

With that, Tsukishima forces his mouth down again, taking as much of Kuroo in as he can. The tip of Kuroo’s cock bumps at the very back of Tsukishima’s mouth, and to complement the feeling for Kuroo, he twists his hand around the base of Kuroo’s cock.

Tsukishima is just wondering if he might be able to get Kuroo off like this, just sucking his cock, when Kuroo gives a gentle push against his shoulder. Tsukishima takes the hint, and lifts his head away. The motion makes his back arch and moves the vibrating plug inside him. Tsukishima stifles a gasp.

Kuroo is looking down at him, eyes heavy-lidded and filled with lust. “Let me watch you.”

Tsukishima blinks. “What?” he asks. Watch him do what? He’s _already_ watching him suck cock, what more could he want?

“Sit back. I want to watch you touch yourself. I want a good look at you with that plug in your ass while you touch your cock…”

Ah. So that’s it, then. Tsukishima pushes himself into an upright position, the feeling of the vibration inside him drawing a low groan from his throat. Resisting any unnecessary movement, Tsukishima simply flops backwards onto Kuroo’s pillows. He lies there for a moment, collecting himself.

“Spread your legs.”

Tsukishima obliges. He spreads his legs far enough apart that his toes are hanging off the sides of the bed, even with his knees bent high off the bed. Tsukishima grabs his cock first, finally giving stimulation to it after so long without. He strokes slowly, agonizingly slowly, careful to feel every caress. He trails his fingers through pre-cum at the tip of his cock and lets it lubricate his movements.

After a moment or two of this, Tsukishima reaches down between his legs and touches the base of the plug, pushing it in and pulling it out only a few centimeters at a time. It’s just enough to vary the stimulation and have him moaning in earnest again.

“Pull it out a little.”

The request is simpler than it sounds. If he pulls it out, he’s going to have to go straight to the widest part of the toy spreading him open. It seems daunting. But then again, he’d gotten it in, hadn’t he? He can pull it out a bit, let it open him up. “Ah… Pushy, aren’t you…” Tsukishima says. Slowly, he pulls the plug out, just enough to feel himself stretch open wide.

“Ah, there is good,” Kuroo tells him. “You look really good, stretched open like that.”

Tsukishima speeds up the motion of his hand on his cock. He finds himself enjoying the stretching feeling intensely, along with the vibration of the toy inside him; and though he’d thought it would be embarrassing, the way Kuroo is watching him, animalistic and reverent all at once, is really turning him on as well.

“Ha…” Kuroo breathes. His hand is stroking his own cock as he watches Tsukishima. “If I were to fuck you now, you’d be pretty loose, wouldn’t you…”

It’s a rhetorical question, but Tsukishima nods anyway. He can feel himself getting close, and it wrings a gasp from him.

“Make yourself come,” Kuroo commands.

“Ahh…” Tsukishima responds in lieu of a word of agreement. He pushes the plug all the way into himself again and pumps his hand hard and fast on his cock, the sound of skin against skin resounding through Kuroo’s room. He wants to come, wants to feel the wave of intense pleasure crash over him, wants to get off touching himself and with the vibrator inside him and with Kuroo watching him. His orgasm had been prolonged in building, and the last little peak he has to surmount to ride out his release is difficult to get past. Tsukishima’s muscles strain and his expression twists and sweat begins to break out on his body, his breath coming in broken gasps between moments where he holds it altogether, forcing his orgasm out of himself. Tsukishima comes _hard_ , feeling pleasure shake through his body and hearing the moan it tears from his throat. His cum spurts onto his body from his twitching cock, some of it spilling over his fingers, giving tiny pumps to draw the last of it out.

It takes a moment of letting the aftershocks run their course before Tsukishima lets his eyelids flutter open. He looks down at Kuroo, who is still kneeling at the foot of the bed with his cock in hand. He’s watching Tsukishima with an expression somewhere between hunger and adoration.

“Ah, wow… You did such a good job, Kei…” Kuroo mutters. He moves forward to position himself, kneeling, between Tsukishima’s spread legs. He massages his hard cock with one hand and with the other strokes the soft insides of Tsukishima’s thighs.

“Don’t praise me,” Tsukishima says, voice breathless and lacking any malice. “It’s… _ah_ … it’s weird.”

“You’re into it. I can _see_ that you’re into it.”

Much as he protests, Tsukishima is sort of into it, being watched and praised for his “hard work.” Tsukishima stays the way he is, lying back against Kuroo’s pillows, giving gentle strokes and tugs on his cock (which is beginning to go soft in the wake of his orgasm in spite of the vibrating plug still inside him). He can feel his cum, warm on his stomach, but cooling rapidly.

Tsukishima watches Kuroo as he jerks off over him. Tsukishima gathers enough strength to reach up and stroke Kuroo’s thighs. The touch makes Kuroo moan, and he moves his hand faster on his cock.

“…Wanna come…” Kuroo mumbles. His eyes are closed tight, concentrating on the feeling of his orgasm where it builds in his groin. Tsukishima shifts his position until his face is directly under where Kuroo’s hand is pumping at his own dick. He bets Kuroo will like that – the chance to cum on Tsukishima’s face.

“Kei – ” Kuroo gasps. His cum falls from the tip of his cock onto Tsukishima’s face, only a little of it managing to land in Tsukishima’s open mouth. “Hah…”

Tsukishima swallows what he can. Kuroo looks down at Tsukishima, his face flushed from his climax, and lets out a breathless laugh. “Wow,” he says. “Nice.” Kuroo wipes some of his own cum from Tsukishima’s face with his thumb. Tsukishima holds him by the wrist and licks it clean. They stay there with Kuroo kneeling over Tsukishima for a moment before either of them gather the strength to do anything else.

When they come to their senses, Kuroo switches off the vibrating plug inside Tsukishima, then grabs a handful of tissues for Tsukishima to wipe off his face. Tsukishima lies back on the bed as he does so, wipes his stomach clean as well, then drops the used tissues in the trash can by Kuroo’s bed. He squirms a little at the feeling of the plug inside him.

“I’ll help,” Kuroo says. He bends between Tsukishima’s legs and gently pulls the plug out, little by little.

By the time Kuroo has gotten it almost all the way out, Tsukishima is already feeling empty. He’s exhausted from his orgasm and feels loose because of the stretching – but it’s not exactly a bad feeling. His whole lower body just feels weak. Tsukishima lies on Kuroo’s bed, hardly moving except to breathe.

“Was it good?” Kuroo asks.

“Yeah,” Tsukishima says. “It was fucking _fantastic_.”

“I’m glad,” Kuroo says with a cunning grin.

Tsukishima reaches a hand over and gives Kuroo a light slap on the arm. It’s the only revenge for Kuroo’s superior attitude he can manage at the moment. Kuroo laughs, then leans down to kiss Tsukishima full on the mouth.

“’S a miracle what a misdelivered package will get you,” Tsukishima comments when he breaks away.

“You’re damn right,” Kuroo replies.


End file.
